The Last Night
by hetaloid freak
Summary: Elizaveta is in love with her best friend Gilbert but her family has other plans. Based off the cmv by Crimson Hour Cosplay.


It was a warm evening. I was out on a walk with Gilbert, my best friend, who I have developed a crush on. He was walking me home after hanging out at the park all day. When we approached the house, I saw Roderiech, the son of a close family friend waiting for me. I said goodbye to Gilbert and ran to meet Roderiech who gently grabbed my hand and led me inside. I didn't notice him shooting a glare back at Gilbert who met it with the same ferocity. Once inside, Roderiech led me over to the couch. We started talking and joking, although it wasn't as easy as it was with Gil. While we were talking, my parents entered, unnoticed by me until my father cleared his throat. I gave them a confused look, and then Roderiech got down on one knee and presented a ring.

"Elizaveta, Will you marry me?" I was dazed, and didn't know how to reply until my father nodded his head in encouragement.

"Yes Roderiech." I replied simply, he placed the ring on my finger, kissed it, and then went over to my parents to discuss the wedding. I just sat there, numb, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I excused myself and ran to the old church on the edge of town where Gilbert and I always meet up. I had to tell him about this. When I got inside I saw Gilbert staring out of one of the windows, Gilbird flying around him. At the sight of this I almost started crying again. Gilbert finally noticed me and turned, the grin on his face immediately turning into concern.

"Hey Elizaveta what's up? Are you okay?" He asked, seeing my tear stained face.

"G-Gil I have to tell you something." I stuttered out my voice cracking. I lifted up my hand to show him the ring. "I just came to say goodbye, I'm marrying Roderiech." I ducked my head so he wouldn't see me cry.

"Elizaveta are you okay?" His voice sounded odd, almost strangled, as his crimson eyes widened in surprise and concern.

"I'm fine," I said lying to both him and myself. As I turned to walk away he grabbed my hand desperately.

"I know you're lying, talk to me." He begged. I ran and broke free of his grasp but he continued to chase me.

"Elizaveta please, don't leave me! It'll be okay." He said trying to get me to stop.

"NO! Gilbert why can't you understand! I'm getting married! We can't hang out, we can't talk, and you have to stay away!" I yelled crying. Roderiech saw this from the doorway, narrowing his eyes at Gilbert as I ran to him and we left. I didn't see Gilbert's heartbroken look as he reached out to me.

Roderiech took me home, where I proceeded to get a lecture from my father on running away. Roderiech was in the corner reading, and my mother was backing my father up. I was alone. I turned my head away but my father just yanked it up to face him, then threw it to the side. After they all left I burst into tears, looking at the picture of Gilbert I had put on the coffee table and turned it face down. 'You're fine,' I thought over and over but it was never the truth. My head shot up at the sound of the window being opened, my eyes widening as Gilbert climbed through into my living room. I walked over to him surprised.

"Gilbert what are you doing?! My father will kill both of us if he catches you here!" He didn't say a word as he pulled me into a hug.

"Elizaveta, I want this to be the last night you spend alone. I won't let you go, I'll be everything you need me to be." He murmured into my hair. I started crying again as the words sank in. He pulled away and held out his hand.

"Come on we can run away, the rules and your marriage will be left behind, just please come with me. I need to hold on to you." I thought of all the memories we had, the days at the park chasing each other and messing around, the day he gave me the flower that I never take out of my hair, and I made my decision. Hesitantly I reached for his hand, oblivious to Roderiech who was standing in the doorway with a neutral expression on his face. When I grasped it my parents came back in the room and all hell broke loose. My father yanked me away from Gilbert; Gilbert started fighting him to get to me. When I tried to get closer, my father pushed me away.

"Elizaveta!" Gilbert yelled as he was pushed towards the door, I ran after him only to be grabbed by Roderiech. I wheeled around and slapped him; he fell against the door frame and growled. My mother kept him steady. Gilbert was pushed out the door and down the steps landing in the dirt. I tried running out to him but my father held me back. Gilbert got up and called.

"I won't let you say goodbye Elizaveta, ich liebe dich." He walked away with a determined look on his face.

"Gilbert no, don't leave. I love you too, please." I whimpered holding back tears that were desperate to fall. My father pulled me back into the house with a victorious smirk on his lips.

_I will never say goodbye. You'll always be my reason why, Gilbert. _


End file.
